


I Wanna Be With You

by Auroranym



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, Episode: s03e05 Second Skin, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auroranym/pseuds/Auroranym
Summary: Kira feels insecure as a Cardassian and Julian says that it will take a few days for him to figure out how to return her to her original state. Jadzia decides that she and Kira need some time alone.





	I Wanna Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this entire thing just because I wanted to write Jadzia jumping into Kira's arms and knocking them to the ground. Somewhere along the line it turned into something else.

The trip back to Deep Space Nine seemed to last for eons. There was a certain discomfort that existed when she looked in the mirror and it stayed with her for hours afterward. Kira was never meant to look like a Cardassian, and the fact that she looked like one now ate at her. A quick message to Julian left her feeling empty when he told her that he wouldn't be able to reverse the procedure until several days after her arrival.

In reality, the trip only took two days, but it was still too long for her taste. She wanted to be home and in Jadzia's arms. If Jadzia could even bear to touch her when she looked like this.

Being with Ghemor helped. Unlike her colleagues, he never once looked at her as if he were horrified by her appearance. It was to be expected – she looked like his daughter, after all – but in the end, it was probably what kept her feeling somewhat sane during the trip.

"Is there someone special waiting for you back on the station?" Ghemor asked. There was a hint of sadness in his expression now that he knew she wasn't his daughter, but he still seemed to prefer to spend his time with her.

"Yes." Kira hesitated for a moment before replying. "Her name's Jadzia."

Her stomach twisted when she thought about what Jadzia would think when she saw her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, somehow seeming to pick up on her distress.

Kira frowned and picked at her fingernails. "I don't want her to see me like this. I don't want to see her reaction to me when I'm like this."

Ghemor sighed and moved so he sat next to her before putting a comforting hand on her hand. "Does she love you?"

"Yes. Yes, of course, she does."

"Then she won't mind at all," he assured her. "If she loves you, then she'll love you whether you're a Bajoran or a Cardassian or even a Ferengi."

"Thank you," Kira replied. She couldn't help the smile that crawled onto her face. He may not be her real father, but Ghemor reminded her of her own father and it left her feeling warm inside.

"You may not be my daughter, but I still consider you family." Ghemor radiated comfort, and Kira couldn't help but bask in his presence. "If you ever need anything, you only need to ask."

Kira smiled sadly and rested her head against his shoulder. She would never have expected that she'd connect with a Cardassian in this way.

From then on, the trip went a little smoother. Sisko had most of the mirrors covered, and Kira could almost forget that she looked like a Cardassian. Eventually, they docked at DS9, and Kira hadn't felt such relief in years.

Jadzia was waiting for her, and the first thing Kira saw when she walked through the airlock was a grinning her running towards her. Kira tried to catch her, but as expected, Kira wasn't strong enough to keep her up, so the end result had them both falling to the ground. Kira couldn't help but smile when Jadzia started laughing. It almost made her forget about her current state as a Cardassian.

Jadzia straddled Kira and leaned down to kiss her girlfriend.

"I missed you," Jadzia mumbled, once she pulled away. She rested her forehead against Kira's and Kira felt like she was flying. Jadzia hadn't said a single word about her appearance.

"I missed you too," Kira said softly.

They pulled away when they heard Odo clear his throat.

"I hate to interrupt, ladies, but you're blocking the airlock," Odo grumbled.

Jadzia smiled before standing up and offering Kira her hand, pulling the Bajoran up off the ground when she takes it.

"Sorry, Odo. It won't happen again." Jadzia said with a laugh.

"Make sure it doesn't," he huffed before turning to Kira. "It's good to see you safe, Major."

Kira gives him a smile. "It's good to be back."

He gave a harrumph before walking off in the direction of the security office.

Once they stepped out of the way, Kira couldn't help but pull her girlfriend into another hug. She buries her head in the crook of Jadzia's neck and sways them slowly. Each day that she was held there made her want to be closer to the woman she loved.

"Are you alright?" Jadzia asked softly, holding her close. "I can't imagine what you've gone through."

"I'll survive. I always do," Kira responded. Her voice was muffled by Jadzia's shoulder, but Kira knew that Jadzia had understood her.

"Sometimes you need to do more than survive, Nerys." Her voice was almost a whisper.

"I don't know what else there is to do." Kira held Jadzia a little tighter for a moment before letting go and stepping away.

Jadzia took her hand before she was out of reach. "Stay with me tonight," she requested, pressing her lips to the inside of Kira's wrist. "I promise you that you won't regret it."

Kira scrutinized Jadzia for a long moment to see if she was sincere. "You'd do that with me? When I look like this?"

Jadzia frowned before taking both of Kira's hands in her own. "Kira Nerys, I love you. You could be a Gallamite and I would still kiss you like the world was ending."

There was still a certain hesitance that Kira felt, but she ignored it in favor of kissing Jadzia once more.

"I love you too, Jadzia." Kira smiled. "Your quarters or mine?"

Jadzia smiled widely. "Mine."

It wasn't as if the habitat ring was far from the airlock they arrived in, yet it took them ages to make their way to Jadzia's quarters. They stopped at almost every alcove to have a moment to themselves, and each time they kissed it took minutes for them to part. By the time they reached the door they were almost breathless.

It took several tries for Jadzia to get the door open, but when she did they managed to get inside.

"Finally," Kira grinned, walking closer to Jadzia so she could kiss her briefly. "I have you all to myself."

"That you do," Jadzia mumbled, kissing down her neck.

Kira almost cried out when Jadzia sucked and nipped at her neck ridges. They were more sensitive than she had anticipated and it left her breathless. "Prophets, Jadzia, please don't stop."

She felt Jadzia grin against her skin as she started to work on the buttons on Kira's clothes.

Kira closed her eyes tightly when she caught a glimpse of unfamiliar gray skin. "Wait."

Jadzia stopped without a second thought. "What is it?"

"I don't know if I can do this. Anytime I look at myself I feel sick," Kira admitted.

"Would it help if you couldn't see?" Jadzia asked, rubbing Kira's arms comfortingly.

"What do you mean?"

"I could blindfold you," she said hesitantly.

She had never done anything like that before, but she felt that she wanted it. Kira wanted to be with her girlfriend tonight, and she wanted to forget what she looked like.

"Okay," Kira nods. "I want to do it."

Jadzia gave a soft smile. "Okay, give me a minute," she said before walking over to the closet. A moment later she was pulling out a dark blue scarf. "Remember, you can take it off at any time."

"I'll keep that in mind," Kira said with an amused smile. Soon, however, the room went black as the scarf was pulled over her eyes. It made her breath hitch when Jadzia softly touched her neck ridges. Things somehow felt far more intense when she couldn't see them coming.

"Is that okay?" Jadzia asked.

Kira could only nod, already distracted by Jadzia's hands on her. That seemed to be all the reassurance Jadzia needed before she started to lead Kira to the bedroom. She found herself gently being pushed down onto the mattress before Jadzia began to undress her. Kira's shirt and bra were the first to go. Jadzia's hands trailed down her sides, tracing all her unfamiliar ridges and caressing those that seemed to be sensitive.

After her remaining garments were discarded, Jadzia's hands seemed to disappear. She could hear the rustle of clothing falling to the floor, and Kira figured that Jadzia had undressed as well.

She was proven right when she felt Jadzia climb on top of her. Her bare skin glided pleasantly against her newfound scales and ridges.

"Having fun, Nerys?" She asked with a laugh. Kira could hear the smile in her voice.

"Oh yeah, lots." Kira grinned. She rested her hands on Jadzia's hips and couldn't help but let them trail down lower. She could just picture the spots that always caught her eye.

"Good, because I don't plan on stopping."

That was all that was said before she slid down Kira's body, kissing her way over every perceived imperfection. Ridges, scales, birthmarks; everything was fair game.

Her hands trailed down her inner thighs and Kira gasped and arched into Jadzia's touch. Her grip on the sheets tightened as Jadzia wrapped her lips around one of her pert nipples. Her free hand pinched the other one gently and it was all Kira could do not to cry out.

Kira bit down on her lower lip when Jadzia kissed down the valley between her breasts. She loved to watch her girlfriend when she was like this, but when she was blindfolded all she could do was feel. It was arousing in a way that she never expected.

She could feel herself getting wet and all she wanted was Jadzia's mouth on her. "Jadzia, please," she said softly. "Hurry up."

"I thought you liked it when I took my time," Kira could hear the grin in Jadzia's voice. "Do you want me to stop?"

She felt Jadzia's hand trailing up her inner thigh once more, but this time it didn't stop.

Kira huffed. "Never."

She closed her eyes and moaned softly when Jadzia pressed a finger into her. Jadzia's slim fingers always felt exquisite inside her and she could hardly think of anything better.

"You look beautiful, Nerys," she whispered, pressing a kiss to her hip. "Scales, ridges, or smooth skin; you'll always be beautiful to me."

That was all she said before she moved her mouth lower and lower until her mouth was level with her sex. Kira's breathing hitched and she couldn't help but jerk her hips up slightly. 

Jadzia gave a soft chuckle before moving in. Kira's thighs trembled when she felt Jadzia's warm tongue between her folds.

Kira let go of the sheets in favor of grabbing a fistful of her hair. Jadzia only hummed in response, causing Kira to cry out in pleasure.

Something in Kira's stomach twisted and she could feel her orgasm starting to build as Jadzia started to suck on her clit gently. It started slow, just a slight stirring, before building more and more until it felt like a wave crashed over her.

Her back arched and her grip on Jadzia's hair tightened as she moaned through her orgasm. When it passed, it left Kira utterly breathless and gasping for air.

One, two, three minutes passed before she came back to herself. The blindfold had been removed and there next to her laid Jadzia, looking completely and utterly relaxed.

"Mmm, feeling better?" Jadzia smiled. Her lipstick was slightly smeared in the best way and her hair was a mess; she was gorgeous.

"Much," Kira smiled back before reaching to pull Jadzia closer. "Being with you always makes me feel better."

With one hand, Kira gently traced her fingers over Jadzia's spots. It didn’t take long for Jadzia to do the same with her neck ridges.

"They won't be there forever, you know," Kira pointed out.

"I know," Jadzia looked up and gave Kira a smile. "That's why I'm appreciating them while I can." Her smile stretched into a grin before moving to kiss Kira.

Kira pulled Jadzia closer and decided that she could bear being a Cardassian for a few more days if she had Jadzia to support her. She could survive anything if she had Jadzia Dax by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you like, but no pressure.


End file.
